Animal Control Officer
<< Previous Quest: If It Helps Since you have volunteered to help with controlling the vermin population around Mos Eisley, the mayor has sent you to speak to Entha Kandela (3512 -4783). Description: *''Visit the Mos Eisley Animal Control officer and offer your services.'' /wp tatooine 3512 -4783 Entha Kandela /wp tatooine 3216 -4465 Infestation Area 1 /wp tatooine 3115 -4758 Infestation Area 2 /wp tatooine 3153 -4945 Infestation Area 3 /wp tatooine 3841 -5072 Infestation Area 4 /wp tatooine 3587 -4354 Infestation Area 5 /wp tatooine 3587 -4354 Womp Rat Location 1 /wp tatooine 3216 -4465 Womp Rat Location 2 /wp tatooine 3115 -4758 Womp Rat Location 3 /wp tatooine 3841 -5072 Womp Rat Location 4 /wp tatooine 3551 -5061 Kreetle Location 1 /wp tatooine 3216 -4465 Kreetle Location 2 /wp tatooine 3147 -4846 Kreetle Location 3 /wp tatooine 3153 -4945 Worrt Location 1 /wp tatooine 3115 -4758 Worrt Location 2 /wp tatooine 3716 -4602 Tempest Rill Location 1 /wp tatooine 3841 -5072 Tempest Rill Location 2 /wp tatooine 3710 -4652 Rockmite Location 1 /wp tatooine 3153 -4945 Rockmite Location 2 Visit Entha Kandela Entha: I assume that the mayor sent you? PC: Yes he did. Entha: Well at least he is listening. I need people to do some dirty jobs. You interested? PC: How dirty? Entha: The public health in Mos Eisely is in danger. If we don't get the vermin under control we will lose this city. PC: You are kidding. Entha: I am not. I have reports of massive vermin population increases and infestation all around the city. I need a complete census of these areas to determine how I am going to deal with this problem. PC: Ok I will do it. Entha: Here you go. I need each spot visited and a census taken. The Census Level: 5 Reward: *1216 XP *2150 Credits Description: *''Entha Kandela is the Animal Control officer for Mos Eisley. She is severely under-funded. The vermin population outside the city walls is becoming a major public health hazard. The first task that she has for you is to take a census of the areas of infestation around Mos Eisley.'' Head to each of the Infestation Areas, and Entha Kandela will come over the comm-link. You don't have to do the areas in order, and you don't have to leave your speeder. Infestation Area #1 (3216 -4465) Entha: Carrion kreetles and city sewer swamp rats? Okay, those are noted, thank you. Infestation Area #2 (3115 -4758) Entha: Tame Worrts and Sickly Womp Rats? Okay, I have added this data to the census. Infestation Area #3 (3153 -4945) Entha: Tame Worrts and Rock Mites? Okay, they have been added to the census. Infestation Area #4 (3841 -5072) Entha: Tempest Rills and Mound Mites have been added for that location. Thank you. Infestation Area #5 (3587 -4354) Entha: Womp Rats and Mound Mites have been added for that location. Thank you. A few seconds after you finish the last area, Entha will come over the comm-link again. Entha: Great job. This is worse than I expected. Come on back and we can settle up. Return to Entha Entha: Great work on that census. The infestations are worse than I thought. Here is something for your trouble. Talk with me if you want more work. PC: Thanks I will. You can either take a break at this point, or just click on Entha again. Entha: I have analyzed the data from the census that you got me. The first problem we need to tackle is the womp rat infestation. PC: Womp rats? Entha: I have womp rats spreading grunge fever. This is not a joke. I need to get samples of the infected womp rats to the meds. The fever is transmitted by pus from lesions in the rat's skin. You can tell if the rat is infected if the skin is mottled. Just kill a womp rat and see if the skin is mottled. Oh, and be careful: don't touch the pus. PC: On my way. Entha: Here you go. You can find the womp rats in any of the infested areas. Give me Some Skin Level: 5 Reward: *1216 XP *2150 Credits Description: *''Entha Kandela is the Animal Control officer for Mos Eisley. She is severely under-funded. With everything turned upside down with the civil war, the vermin population, outside the city walls, is becoming a major public health hazard. In particular some of the rat species in the area are carrying a communicable disease.'' Kill Womp Rats until you find five infected skins You will be given four locations in which to find the infected Womp Rats: *(3587 -4354) *(3216 -4465) *(3115 -4758) *(3841 -5072) You should be able to find the 5 Womp Rats you need at the first location. They are CL 4. Once you have finished this task, Entha Kandela will come over the comm-link. Entha Kandela: Good job with the womp rats. Now I have to tackle the kreetle problem. You interested? Bug Hunt Level: 6 Reward: *1546 XP *2150 Credits Description: *''Kreetles are burrowing under the crusty soil all around Mos Eisley. This makes traveling by animal very dangerous, since the weight of a Ronto or an Eopie will break through resulting in the animal snapping its leg. Entha needs to thin out the kreetles in the area. You can hunt them in the infested areas around the city.'' Kill 8 Kreetles You will be given three locations in which to find the Kreetles: *(3551 -5061) *(3216 -4465) *(3147 -4846) You should not have trouble finding eight Kreetles in the provided locations. The CL of the Kreetles will range from 5-7, depending on what type they are. Once you have made your 8 kills, Entha Kandela will again come over the comm-link (twice). Entha Kandela: I am getting reports that the Kreetle burrows are cleaned up enough to allow pack animals back in the city. Good job. Entha Kandela: If you are still able to help out, I need intact worrt bones. You can find them outside the city. Dem Bones Level: 8 Reward: *2541 XP *2150 Credits Description: :Entha Kandela contracts with creature specialists to trap and kill the larger animals in the area. But traditionally she supplies them with bones to construct their traps. She has run out of bones and needs you to collect some from worrts. She needs five sets of intact bones from tame and normal worrts. Worrt Bones You will be given two waypoints to look for worrts: *(3153 -4945) *(3115 -4758) At the waypoints, there will be plenty of CL 5 Tame Worrts around, but they will not earn you points for this quest. You need to locate and kill the CL 6 Worrts. After you have got the 5 sets of bones, Entha Kandela will come over the comm-link. Entha Kandela: You seem to have a large enough supply of worrt bones for me. Come on back and I will pay you for them. Incoming Message About 20 seconds after your message from Entha Kandela, you will receive another comm-link. Bib Fortuna: If we'd known it would take you this long to get things done we would have just killed you. Speed things up, for your own good! Return to Entha Entha Kandela: Great Job. I need to store these away. But I should have something for you when I get back. Talk to me again if you are interested in more work. PC: So what do you need? Entha Kandela: Some idiot brought in some tempest rills as pets. Once they stopped being cute he released them into the wild. I need them destroyed. PC: And this is bad because...? Entha Kandela: Because these rills will cross breed with the normal variety around the city. Tempest rills chew on the insulation of power cables. If they cross breed then every single rill in the city will be its own little blackout waiting to happen. We need to kill them befor they spread. PC: OK, I'm on it. Entha Kandela: Remember it's tempest rills. Look for them up in the hills just outside of the city. Rill Thing Level: 8 Reward: *2541 XP *2150 Credits Description: :Entha is impressed with your rill killing ability, so impressed that she wants you to do more. In particular she wants some tempest rills killed. Like the other rills, they can be found outside of the city. Kill 10 Tempest Rills Once again, you will be given waypoints in which to find the creatures: *(3716 -4602) *(3841 -5072) You should be able to find your 10 Tempest Rills in the first waypoint you visit. They are CL 8. Once you are done, Entha will come over the comm-link. Entha Kandela: Looks like you have got the threat cleared out. Well done. Now, I just need some Rock Mite egg sacks. Mighty Mites Level: 9 Reward: *3306 XP *2150 Credits Description: :The mite populations are out of control. They are laying their eggs all around town. However mites will not lay eggs in the same area as another rockmite nest. Entha wants you to get egg sacks for rockmites and return them to her. She will then extract and manufacture the scent that warns other mites away from the area. With that artificial scent she can mark the surrounding territory and drive the nesting mothers further away from Mos Eisley. Rockmite Egg Sacks You are given two waypoints: *(3710 -4652) *(3153 -4945) You should be able to find all the Rockmites you need at one of the waypoints. They are CL 8. Not every kill will get you an egg sack, but once you do get all 10, the Mayor, Mikdanyell Guh’rantt, will come over the comm-link. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Great job. Entha is off my back for the first time in a bantha's age. Come back and we can finish our business. Talk to the Mayor Head back to Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt (3434 -4718) and speak to him. Mayor Mikanyell Guh'rantt: Thank you for your help. I may make it our of this situation with my hide intact! PC: I've finished helping Entha with the wild vermin. Mayor Mikanyell Guh'rantt: Maybe this will keep Entha happy for a while. Though, who am I kidding? PC: My pleasure. At this point, if you have already finished Tusken Raiders in Mos Eisley and Hoodlums, Hoodlums Everywhere, and/or if your PC is CL 10 or higher, you can move onto Short Walk. Category:Guides Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest